<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karting your way into my heart by Valtteri_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377698">Karting your way into my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77'>Valtteri_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Karting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little drabble.</p><p>Valtteri takes Tiffany Karting. Fluff just pure fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valtteri Bottas/Tiffany Cromwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karting your way into my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two are just adorable 🥺 I was told that a certian someone this is gifted to wanted a fic and oops my finger slipped</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm ambiance of spring was in full bloom, flowers sprouting from the ground and deciduous trees flaunting their brand new leaves after a long winter hibernation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">A pair of footsteps crunched over the raw ground, laughter and smiles shared <span class="hiddenSpellError">Inbetween</span> until the land became <span class="hiddenSpellError">tarmack</span>, two karts sat perfect and raring to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"We're here." Comes the soft Finnish accent from <span class="hiddenSpellError">Valtteri</span> who gently squeezed his Australian lovers hand, helmet bags in their other hands.</span>
</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Always!" Tiffany beamed at him, moving over to the two karts with him before gently <span class="hiddenSpellError">unlinking</span> hands to grab their helmets. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Valtteri's</span> was his modern, asymmetric beauty and the Aussie had his old but classic 2017 one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Once helmets <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were equipped</span>, the pair moved over to their karts, Tiffany practically bouncing over to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Prepare <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> beaten, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Bottas</span>." The playful smirk audible through the helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"We'll see, Cromwell." <span class="hiddenSpellError">Valtteri</span> says back to her as they revved up their karts and began to zoom away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">As expected, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Valtteri</span> lead most of the <span class="hiddenSpellError">laps</span> but decided to at least make it a <span class="hiddenSuggestion">little bit</span> interesting by pretending to make a mistake and let her lead a few <span class="hiddenSpellError">laps</span> as he chases after her, the Aussies happy squeals of excitement following after until <span class="hiddenSpellError">Valtteri</span> eventually passed for the lead and <span class="hiddenSpellError">won</span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Tiffany slowly got out of her red and white kart, taking off the helmet and gently placing it beside the kart. She turned and beamed at the sight of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Valtteri</span> doing little pretend celebrations before moving over to her, the Finn gently leaning down to kiss her sweetly, his hand gently cupping her face tenderly.</span>
</p><p>"Was that fun?" He asks softly, reaching to gently squeeze her hand with his other hand.</p><p>"Tonnes!" The Australian grinned happily. "Thank you for the session, almighty teacher." </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Valtteri</span> smiled joyfully, gently meeting her in an Eskimo kiss.</span>
</p><p>"You are very welcome my loyal student." </p><p>Tiffany hummed softly before having a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.</p><p>"Challenge you to bike race uphill once we get to Monaco?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Valtteri</span> had to <span class="hiddenSpellError">groan</span> a little.</span>
</p><p>"But you're amazing on the climbs compared to me."</p><p>The Australian winked, gently nudging him in the side with her elbow.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I'll show you, my little teachers pet. Then we'll go get some coffee at our favourite café, my treat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The Finn seemed to consider it before nodding softly. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Okay, you win, just... No gluten-free croissants." He pulled a face.</span>
</p><p>Tiffany chuckled softly.</p><p>"No bub, no croissants but kisses and pancakes are on offer." She smiles sweetly, looking into his large, pale eyes.</p><p>"I like the sound of that." He answers softly, resting in close to her.</p><p> </p><p>The pair walked back to the cottage tucked in the woods by the lake, hand in hand, sharing more laughs and giggles and most importantly making memories.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/ comments appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>